1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable ergonomic cushion for relieving pressure concentrations on the tailbone of the user and for supporting the lower back region of the user. The portable ergonomic cushion has particular utility in connection with providing a cushion that relieves pressure on the tail bone and supports the lumbar region of the user, and is compact and portable and readily fits chairs and seats of various construction for supporting the user and relieving strain on the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable ergonomic cushions are desirable for increasing the comfort level and for reducing strain on the user while supporting the user for extended periods of sitting. When sitting for an extended period of time one tends to develop aches or sores on areas that have pressure exerted thereon with out periods of relief. One problematic area leading to discomfort is the coccyx (tailbone), this area is normally subjected to undesirable pressure resulting from extended periods of sitting and is especially prone to soreness when sitting upon a hard surface. Once a sore or bruise begins to develop it is very difficult for the person to sit for any length of time with out some level of discomfort. This discomfort can and normally leads to creating soreness or discomfort in other regions of the body from the person slouching trying to reduce pressure exerted on the tailbone. The lumbar region of the person's lower back is very prone to becoming sore as a result of slouching. To promote healing or to reduce discomfort pressure must not be exerted on the problematic areas, as such the use of sitting devices to reduce pressure exertion and to prevent the sores from developing are known in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,153 to Pliska discloses a portable tail bone cushion having a removable back support. However, the Pliska '153 patent does not have an adjustable lumbar cushion, and has further drawbacks of a wide back support which may prevent the use of the back support in connection with the tail bone cushion with seats and chairs having contoured or narrow backs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,668 to Crisp discloses a portable back support that is narrow. However, the Crisp '688 patent does not include a positionable lumbar cushion and additionally does not provide a seat cushion for alleviating pressure exertion on the tail bone.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,556 to Hebrank discloses a combination seat and fatigue-relieving back rest that includes a lumbar supporting cushion and a seat cushion. However, the Hebrank '556 patent does not have a narrow back support, and can not relieve pressure exerted on the tail bone by preventing the tail bone from coming into contact with a surface.
Another patent of interest is, U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,010 to Schick discloses a seat cushion for relieving pressure exerted on the tail bone. However, the Schick '010 patent does not have a lumbar supporting cushion, and it does not provide a ridge narrow back support.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,940 to Maier discloses a pressure relief back cushion that relieves pressure on the tail bone and includes a lumbar support cushion. However, the Maier '940 patent does not provide ridge narrow back support with a removable lumbar support cushion, and has the additional deficiency of requiring straps to hold and position the cushion on a seat.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable ergonomic cushion that provides a cushion that relieves pressure on the tail bone and supports the lumbar region of the user, and is compact and portable and readily fits chairs and seats of various construction for supporting the user and relieving strain on the user. The Pliska '153 patent, the Schick '010 patent, the Maier '940 patent, and the Hebrank '556 patent the make no provision for a narrow ridge back support. The Pliska '153 patent and the Crisp '688 patent doe not include a positionable lumbar cushion. Additionally, the Crisp '688 patent does not provide a seat cushion for alleviating pressure exertion on the tail bone.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved portable ergonomic cushion that can be used for relieving pressure on the tail bone and for supporting the lumbar region of the user, and is compact, portable and readily fits chairs and seats of various construction for supporting the user and relieving strain on the user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the portable ergonomic cushion according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cushion that relieves pressure on the tail bone and supports the lumbar region of the user, and provides personalized optimum seating comfort and support wherever one may travel.